


Just Take the Shot

by Snoop_Kat



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Allura is the team mom, Angst, Coran runs the paint balling place, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I have no idea what I'm doing, I have no plan, I'll add more to this, Kevin is annoyed 24/7, Lance gets his ass kicked, M/M, Modern AU, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Paint balling AU, Shiro needs sleep, Slow Burn, Space Dad, Swearing, This Is STUPID, first voltron fic, i can't write, i hope i did this right, lance is bi, pinning Keith, shay is too sweet to deal with this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-08-18 10:54:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8159650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snoop_Kat/pseuds/Snoop_Kat
Summary: This was the day. The day Lance had been waiting for 2 months. The day that he was going to kick Keith’s ass.Everyone had been counting down the days till shooting each other. About 2 months ago Allura stormed into the college library and told them that they were all going paint balling. It turns out Coran, a family friend of Allura, had decided to open up a paint balling arena for some unknown reason. Since Allura was sweet and lovable they all got the place rented out for free! So yeah who wouldn't want to go.





	1. Who The F*ck Is Kevin

Chapter 1: Who the F*ck is Kevin!

This was the day. The day Lance had been waiting for 2 months. The day that he was going to kick Keith’s ass.

Everyone had been counting down the days till shooting each other. About 2 months ago Allura stormed into the college library and told them that they were all going paint balling. It turns out Coran, a family friend of Allura, had decided to open up a paint balling arena for some unknown reason. Since Allura was sweet and lovable they all got the place rented out for free! So yeah who wouldn't want to go. 

 

Upon walking into the building they noticed it pretty empty except for a few teens leaving, most likely after their own games. The building was nice, and had newly painted walls, new chairs, new everything. They all quickly walked up the stairs to the balcony where the lounge was located, they then claimed a table for their stuff. Lance quickly ran over to the giant windows that looked over the arena. He studied the obstacles and imagined obliterating everyone in the upcoming matches. He smiled to himself and walked back to join the others eagerness spilling over his face. 

They all descended the stairs and started towards the front desk where a girl, maybe 20ish, was standing behind the main desk weighting paint balls. Only when they got closer did they see her strawberry kiss hair pulled up in a loose bun, her pale skin, and her name tag that read “Delilah.” She also wore black pants and boots, both with unnecessary buckles and a sleeveless Fall Out Boy shirt the revealed her Jupiter tattoo on her left shoulder and her snake tattoo on her right wrist. Allura cleared her throat and the girl looked at them and smiled at them brightly.

“Hello, what can I do for you today?” Delilah asked while leaving the back desk and walked towards the main desk, grabbed in her chair and sat down looking up at everyone. 

“Um, we have the building reserved for 4 hours tonight.” Allura said, returning the smile that Delilah gave all of them.

“Ah, yes of course. May I have the name of the group?” She asked while pulling out a notebook with names and times scribbled down.

“Allura.” Allura said slightly leaning over the desk watching Delilah find the group name.

“Ah yes. 4 o’clock to 8 o’clock, does that seem correct?” Allura nodded. “And is all six from your party here?” Allura nodded once more. “Fantastic! I’ll get your waivers in a flash” Delilah got up and walked into another room leaving everyone.

“I can’t wait to kick your ass out there mullet boy.” Lance mumbled to Keith with a smirk crawling across his face.

“Oh in your dreams, I’m going to be kicking your ass out there” Keith replied while only glancing at Lance.

“You just want to tap my ass don’t you?” Lance said with a sly expression.

Before Keith could even process what Lance said to him Delilah came walking back into the room with a stack of papers in her hands.

“Alright, I need all of you to fill out these waivers and then you are all set.” Delilah said while handing out the waivers to everyone and placing a cup filled with pens on the desk and returned to weighing paint balls.

 

One by one they all turned the waivers back to Delilah who would eagerly take them and put them in a file that was laid out on her desk. Once everyone was done she checked the papers out and made sure they were correct. 

“These look great!” Delilah said to everyone. “Kevin will take care of you from here.” she continued to talk as she pointed across the room to the rental section where the guns were.

They all nodded and said thanks and walked to the area in the building with a sign that stated “RENTALS.”

The rental room was organized and everything has a place. The guns were stacked on shelves in neat rows and the helmets were in there own little lockers. However nobody was in the room, it was completely void of whoever this Kevin was. This left everyone to wander around the small room looking at the guns. Lances attention however was caught by a framed photo near one of the corners of the room. As he approached it he quickly realized that it was an employee photo, obviously taken in front of the store. 

While staring the picture Lance saw (what he assumed to be Coran based on what Allura has told all of them) and Delilah standing next to two other guys both looking very disinterested in the photo. 

“Who the fuck is Kevin?” Lance said with a slightly exasperation lingering in his voice his eyes going between the two boys in the photo, slightly praying it was the smaller, nicer looking one. 

“I’m right here ass wipe.” And with that Lance slowly turned around a saw a guy that towered over him despite his own height. 

Lance noticed that this guy standing before him, had snake bites and his ears pierced all the way up his ear, along with a section of his hair dyed bright pink, the rest black. Along with his distinct features he wore a black leather jacket over a white tee shirt and black pants and boots. And if his outfit wasn’t intimidating enough his eyes were. While he glared at Lance with boredom and disinterest, Lance could feel a cold shiver run down his body. 

Allura cleared her throat behind the guy, obviously trying to save Lance and spoke clearly “I take it you are Kevin?”

“Yup, that’s me” he turned towards Allura and gave her the same look at he had given lance “You all here for rentals?” Kevin asked her, clearly knowing the answer. 

“That’s correct. We were told to come here.” Shiro said trying to lighting the mood but stopped when Kevin's eyes found his. 

“Hm what made you come over here? Was it Delilah or the giant ass sign that says rentals?” Kevin said as he started walking towards the racks of guns and sliding his fingers over the numbers.

“Um-” Shiro thought for an answer, attempting to recover from Kevin's stare down, yet before he could answer was caught off by Kevin laughing.

“It was a joke man, don’t sweat it.” Kevin said through his laughs, the heavy atmosphere leaving slightly. 

Everyone gave a nervous chuckle and watched Kevin pull a gun off the rack.

“Hey big man, this ones perfect for you” Kevin said as he pulled down a slightly larger gun than normal off the rack, that had a yellow strip across it with a yellow lion on the side. “This gun is suppose to be a ‘defense’ gun so the shots are a bit slower but more powerful.” Kevin said to Hunk as he handed him the gun. Hunk fumbled for a moment as despite Hunks strength, it was a bit heavier than he expected. 

“Uh the names Hunk, and thank you.” Hunk said with a smile, determined to beat Kevin's icy glare, and he held the gun steadily in both hands.

“Well that’s a nice name, and shorty this ones perfect for someone built like you.” Kevin grabbed a slightly smaller gun (compared to Hunk’s) and walked directly over to Lance. It looked exactly like Hunk’s except it was smaller and the yellow strip and lion were now blue. 

“I-I’m not even that much shorter than you” Lance stammered out while taking the gun from the boys hands, refusing to make eye contact. 

“It's okay I’m sure you make up for it with something else” Kevin said as he winked at Lance he also stuck his tongue out, revealing his tongue piercing and walked away laughing. Lance face turned beat red, and since he for once didn't know what to say, he slowly walked over to Hunk who was looking at helmets. 

Kevin glanced over at Pidge and smirked. “Hey you what’s your name?” Kevin asked while pointing at Pidge.

“Uh Pidge. Do you need something?” Pidge replied, not even phased by Kevin death glare, and stared directly up at Kevin. 

“No” Kevin chuckled and smiled “I just have the perfect gun for you, Pidge.” Kevin replied while walking towards the back of the room. He returned a few moments later with a smaller looking gun than the rest. The firearm had the repeating trend of the stripe and lion only green this time. 

Pidge looked between the gun and Kevin for a few moments then said “Just because I’m small doesn’t mean I need a small gun.” A slight bit of annoyance starting to show.

Kevin laughed again and said “Just trust me kid, this gun is pretty kick ass. It may not look like much but it’s a real nifty gun. And you know size doesn’t always matter.” Kevin laughed again and held the gun back out to Pidge. Pidge stared at the gun as if briefly contemplating something before taking it from Kevin and walking over to Lance and Hunk.

“Okay who is still in need of a gun?” Kevin said as he turned and looked and the remaining three people that still were gun less. He then made a quick judge of everyone and started grabbing guns for everyone who was left.

Kevin gave Shiro a gun with a black lion sketched out on the side and a scope to top it off.

“It’s pretty standard, we don’t have many advance guns at the moment.” Kevin said as he gave the gun to Shiro, who didn’t complain and simply took the gun and admired the lion on the side.

Kevin then grabbed a gun with a red lion and stripe and walked over to Keith “Here you go mullet boy. This gun is all about speed and accuracy and with it being lightweight it should be perfect for you.” He handed the gun to Keith “Careful she hard to handle at first.” With that being said Kevin walked away to get a gun for Allura. 

As Keith walked over to the others he heard Lance giggling to the others. “What's so funny Lance?” Keith asked while staring at Lance. He couldn’t help but stare at his face and memorize everything about it. From his ears, to his nose with his freckles scattered across his face, and his lips. As much as Keith didn’t wanted to admit he loved Lance's lips, they were per- he stopped himself. He wouldn’t think that about someone that wouldn’t like him back. 

“Nothing Keith” Lance smirked“I'm just not the only one who thinks you have a mullet.” Lance burst out laughing and Keith glared at him. 

Allura walked over a few moments later to the rest of the group now equipped with a gun, however the gun had nothing special on it, no stripes, no lion. 

“Shall we get our armor?” Allura asked and everyone cheered yeah, getting pumped, yet again, to get out there and play. 

 

About 10 minutes later after everyone was suited up they decided to pick teams. 

“I call being with Hunk!” Pidge screamed and they jumped on the bigger guy, who only laughed in response. 

“I’m with Shiro” Keith said as he stood by him. 

“Well that leaves you two to fight over who you want to be with.” Hunk said as he moved his arm to point at Allura and Lance. 

Lance took one hard stare at Shiro and Keith and smirked “Well I rather be with people that aren’t my rivals” and he walked over to Hunk and Pidge that both cheered. 

Keith knew what he meant by being rivals. However his chest still tighten up at the thought that Lance might actually hate him more than he lets on. Keith lowered his gaze to the ground and barely noticed Allura walk over to where he was standing with Shiro. 

Not even a minute passed before they heard a scream of utter defeat. At the noise they all quickly looked over to where Delilah kicked open a door carrying a box in one hand and dragging Kevin by the ear with her other hand, with a huge smile across her face. They both now wore some armor Delilah in mostly black padding with a black helmet shoved under her arm that carried the box and Kevin in black padding but with a pink helmet that he dragged on the floor. Judging by the way Kevin was being dragged by Delilah, the pink helmet had something to do with the devastating scream they heard not even a minute ago. 

“I know that you guys ordered 2,000 paint balls but Coran gave you 3,000 just in case” Delilah said as she put a box on the table and opened it to reveal 3,000 paintball all organized by color in organized places. Red, black, blue, green, yellow, and pink. 

“Once your guns are loaded up, please make your ways to the arena. There are two doors to enter so you can be on opposite sides of the arena, so you guys can split up. Also please don’t forget to take the bag off the tip of the gun.” Kevin sighed as he and Delilah turned towards the doors into the arena getting ready to “referee” the match. 

“I CALL THE BLUE BALLS!” Lance at the top of his lungs lunging forward while Pidge and Hunk laughed behind him.

“I don’t think that colors matter Lance” Keith sighed as he walked towards the box on the table. 

“Yes they do mullet head! So you better pick red.” Lance said to him sternly as he reached into the box at the same time as Keith, their hands barely touching. Keith’s breath stopped, and he had to take a quick moment to calm himself down from touching Lance, who didn’t even seemed phased as he started shoving paint balls into his gun. 

Shiro put his hand on Keith's back and after a moment removed it when Keith returned to normal and started grabbing the black paint balls. 

 

When everyone was ready to go into the arena they read the quick safety sign and split into their groups. Lance, Hunk and Pidge went to the left, while Shiro, Keith and Allura went to the right. They all entered the arena and after a few quick moments of firing their guns to practice aim, Delilah's voice echoed through the arena. “BEGIN!”


	2. Keith's Mullet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It's not my fault I missed the shot!” Lance cried, “I was distracted by Keith’s mullet!”

Chapter 2: Keiths Mullet

 

At the start of the battle everyone moved at once. Pidge and Hunk remained close together determined to take everyone out. Lance however ran off on his own as soon as he could. Shiro, Allura and Keith stayed together, figuring that it was their best option. 

\-----------------------------------------

“Where did Lance go?” Pidge asked while moving behind another obstacle.

“I have no idea.” Hunk replied, mimicking Pidges movement. 

“Whatever, we can do this without him, ready Hunk?” Pidge asked while looking over the obstacle. 

“Uh yeah, but ready for what exactly?” Hunk asked, looking at Pidge, concern evident on his face. 

Pidge turned to Hunk and put their free hand on Hunk’s shoulder “Ready to go kick everyone's ass?”

“Oh yeah, let's do it” Hunk said while staring at Pidge, barely noticing Lance jumping over another obstacle in the corner of his eye. “I found Lance” he stated, suddenly pointing at Lance to show Pidge. 

“Damn it, what is he doing??” Pidge said with a hint of frustration on their voice as they both watched Lance jump over a few more obstacles and leave their view completely. “Whatever let's move” Pidge said while motioning to Hunk and continued moving. 

\-----------------------------------------

“Everyone make sure we stay together” Shiro said to Keith and Allura as they crouched behind an inflatable cylinder. 

“Understood” Allura said with a smile growing on her face.

“Yeah I got it” Keith mumbled, as he looked around the obstacle. 

“Okay, then let's move!” Shiro said, and everyone started moving. 

\-----------------------------------------

Lance has no idea where he is actually going or what he is actually doing. He didn’t really pay attention to Pidge and Hunk’s strategy meeting that they held before the battle started. He shook his head and mumbled “It doesn't matter” to himself. Because the only thing that mattered was that he was still going to kick Keith's ass into the next galaxy. 

Lance wasn't even sure if he was moving towards the center of the arena anymore, he didn't think it was possible to get lost in a room like this. It was also quiet, too quiet, like everyone had left him there. They wouldn’t do that would they? He knew that he annoyed everyone most of the time but they wouldn’t leave him, would they? However he wasn’t sure what everyone thought about him, everyone could actually despi- Lance stopped himself. He wasn’t going to think about anything like that right now. 

Lance jumped over and inflatable waist high square and nearly fell over when he jumped about a foot away from Delilah, who leaning against a wall staring at him, obviously bored with the situation. 

“I'm surprised that you're not hit yet” Delilah said while she stared with a dull expression at Lance.

“What does that mean?” Lance asked, suddenly standing a bit straighter. 

“You just strike me as a reckless type of boy” Delilah responded with a slight chuckle in her voice. 

“What! No! I’m not that reckless and I’m totally going to win this round” Lance said while pointing at Delilah like a child yelling at a sibling. 

“Okay, Okay, I believe you. But you aren’t going to win from here. You may want to actually go to the action.” Delilah said while gesturing towards the center of the arena. Lance simply nodded, turned and started towards the direction she gestured. 

\-----------------------------------------

 

Pidge and Hunk were behind an obstacle, listening to find where the others were. 

“I hear Shiro” Hunk whispered to Pidge who nodded hearing Shrio as well. 

“I’m going to look” Pidge said to Hunk while shifting themselves upwards to they could shoot at someone when they saw Allura doing the same thing about 40ft ahead of them. They both made eye contact and immediately started shooting, scaring everyone around them, including Kevin who almost fell asleep leaning against the wall about 200ft away from Pidge and Hunk. 

“OW!” Allura yelled as she threw her hand in the air signaling that she was hit and started making her way to the door with a sour expression. 

“Pidge did you get hit?” Hunk said, now frantically looking around for Shiro or Keith. 

“No I’m good, but keep your eyes peeled we have to win this.” Pidge said before moving to another obstacle. 

\-----------------------------------------

“Damn, we didn’t even notice them there” Keith scoffed. Shiro looked around to make sure they were safe in their current locations. 

Shrio then looked at Keith, giving him a slight smile saying “It’s okay, we can still win this.”

“Let’s circle around them and attack from behind. I'll go left you go right” Keith responded not even looking at Shrio but knowing that he agreed as they both moved. 

\-----------------------------------------

Lance started running faster when he heard the shots start. Of course, despite the size of the arena he ran straight into Keith, literally. Both boys came crashing down on each other. After taking a moment to realize what happened, both tried to stand up at the same time. Lance got to his feet fastest and pointed his gun and Keith. 

Realizing he had an advantage, Lance said “I guess it’s time to die mullet man” smirking as he got ready to pull the trigger. 

Keith's mouth went dry, he wasn’t actually going to get shot by Lance was he? In an attempt to survive he started to bring his own gun up when Lance pulled the trigger, but nothing hit Keith. 

“What the fuck? Why isn’t this working??” Lance screamed while staring at his gun and Keith took this opportunity to shoot Lance but stopped when he got hit by yellow and green paintballs. 

Keith was shocked as he looked down at his chest that was now covered in green and yellow paint, where did that come from? Pidge and Hunk were nowhere around. Keith was only brought back to reality when Lance started laughing at him. 

“DIOS MÍO YOU GOT HIT!!!! I CAN’T BELIEVE IT!!!! GOOD JOB GUYS, YOU FOLLOWED THROUGH!” Lance screamed, holding down a chuckle as he looked around for Pidge and Hunk. 

“Followed through on what exactly?” Pidge retorted, finally coming out of hiding with Hunk. 

The conversation faded from Keith's focus as he made his way to the door where he stood with Allura looking over the area from the lounge window. They both watched Shrio get shot down from Pidge and Hunk while Lance yelled at his gun. 

\-----------------------------------------

Keith and Allura both made their way back down stairs to greet Shiro who “fought bravely like a lion till the end” as Allura put it. 

As soon as Lance saw Keith, he started laughing again “I can’t believe you got shot” Lance said through his laughs, looking about ready to fall on the floor. 

“I don’t see why it's funny, you didn’t even shoot me, it was Pidge and Hunk” Keith answered, his eyes drifting down to the ground. He didn’t like it when Lance laughed at him, even in a joking way. 

Lance straighten up and wiped his eyes, trying to recover from his laughing fit. He was about to say something more when he noticed Delilah and Kevin walk through the doors. Lance immediately turned and started marching towards them.

“It was you! Wasn’t it?” Lance said, pointing at Kevin accusingly, and glaring at him straight in the eye. 

“Whoa Lance let's calm down,” Shiro stated as he started to make his way over to them “I don’t think it’s polite to start yelling at the employee's” When he reached them he put his hand on Lance's shoulder. 

Delilah looked between Kevin and Lance with a slightly confused expression and then focused on Lance “And what exactly did Kevin do?” Delilah asked, her voice growing cold. She wasn’t going to let Kevin get yelled at by a kid. 

“He gave me a broken gun! It won’t shoot anything” Lance said as he brought up his gun to show Kevin and Delilah. Kevin took the gun from Lance and walked back into the arena to test the gun and figure out what was wrong with it. 

\-----------------------------------------

While Kevin was gone, everyone made their way to Shiro and Lance. Delilah just stood there and started texting someone on her phone. 

The door opened up a few minutes later, and Kevin came marching through walking straight up to Lance. This was the second time Lance had been close enough to either kiss Kevin or even smell his breath, which, by the way, had a hint of mint in it. 

“Maybe you should listen to what I say and TAKE. THE. FUCKING. BAG. OFF. THE. TIP. OF. THE. GUN!” Kevin screamed in Lance's face before pushing the gun back into Lance's hands and backing away from him. 

“Hey! We don’t yell at the customers, especial when they are friends of our boss” Delilah voiced, glancing up from her phone only for a second with a look of irritation on her face, then resuming what she was doing on her phone. Kevin huffed, then mumbled an apology to Lance and stomped away. 

Everyone was silent until Pidge bursted out laughing causing everyone to look their way.

“I can’t believe that you didn't take the bag off the gun!” Pidge said as they clutched their side from laughing so hard “You could have actually gotten Keith out too” Pidge had to wipe the tears from their eyes. 

“I-it wasn’t my fault!” Lance replied, turning red with embarrassment. “I was distracted by Keith’s mullet!” and everyone started laughing, excluding Keith who just glared at the ground. 

Once everyone calmed down, Delilah put her phone back in her pocket, clearly missing the entire conversation that just occurred between the two people, and cleared her throat. “Sorry about Kevin's behavior” looking directly at Lance as she spoke. “He’s not very good with people and he is already grumpy because he was called into work today since our other employee is at an ‘appointment’” Delilah quickly glanced over the group then asked “So do you guys want to go again immediately? Or do you want to eat or what?” 

Everyone quickly discussed their options, eventually Shiro spoke up “We are going to go again, if that's okay with you?” 

“I could honestly care less what you guys do, I’m still getting paid. I’ll go get Kevin, go in whenever, but do not shoot at each other until I say so” Delilah started walking away to get Kevin but then she stops and looks back at the group “also could you make this battle a bit more interesting, I almost fell asleep last time.” Delilah smirked then started walking again leaving everyone there. 

After a few moments Allura spoke up, “Um do we want to keep our same groups or change?” and everyone started talking at once, except Keith who was silently hoping to be on Lance's team. 

“I think that we should change groups” Pidge said, Hunk instantly agreed with them.

“All right, all right we will change groups” Shiro responded. 

Pidge jumped on Shiro and grabbed Allura by the arm “I got my team!” They cried as they smiled. 

“What? I have to be with mullet boy??” Lance groaned as he fell on the floor dramatically, making Keith glare at Lance.

“Is that a problem?” Keith asked with a hint of frustration in his voice.

“Yes! We are rivals and rivals can’t be on the same team.” Lance responded like it was the most obvious thing, looking right back at Keith. 

“Whatever, we call left” Keith said and started towards the door as Hunk dragged Lance off the floor. Shiro, Pidge and Allura walked towards the right door. 

\-----------------------------------------

After everyone was in the arena, with the bags off the guns Delilah and Kevin came stumbling in the arena laughing as they walked to their designated sided of the walls keeping everyone in there line of sight. 

When they both calmed down the nodded at each other and Kevin screamed “BEGIN!” And once again everyone was moving. 

\-----------------------------------------

“Make sure you stay close to us Lance” Hunk said as he put his arm around the boy and smiled at him.

“Yeah, yeah I will” Lance said as he returned the smile to his friend. 

“Guys I’m glad you are bonding but please stay focus, they do have Pidge on there team after all” Keith stated as he got into position to fire his gun over the obstacle they were all behind while Hunk and Lance did the same. 

\-----------------------------------------

“Come on move it!” Pidge yelled as they started running forward not really sure where the others were. 

“We are moving it” Allura said as she jumped over an obstacle with Shiro right behind her. 

“Any idea where they are?” Shiro asked while looking around.

“No but they may have stayed in once place so let's move carefully.”

“Right!” responded Allura and Shiro, and they started moving more quietly. 

\-----------------------------------------

Everything happened so fast. One moment Pidge, Shrio and Allura were sneaking around, the next they were being shot at. Both teams ducked down trying to avoid being hit, but then it happened. 

“MOTHERFUCKER!!!!” Lance screamed as he threw one hand in the air and another on his over his chest where green paint slowly dripped down from his fingers.

Before anyone could react to Lance's outburst the chorus to “Shot through the Heart” by Bon Jovi started blasting through the speakers in the arena. 

Nobody could wrap their head around what was happening, they just heard the song and Delilah and Kevin screaming the lyrics at each other from opposite sides of the arena. 

Lance grumbled as he made his way to the left door out of the arena and went back to the lounge to watch the fight finish out. 

\-----------------------------------------

When Lance finally exited the arena the music stopped, leaving everyone confused and Delilah and Kevin silently laughing while leaning against the walls for support. 

However Pidge used this opportunity to start running at Keith and Hunk at full speed screaming at Allura and Shiro to follow their lead. 

“SHIRO TAKE THE LEFT, ALLURA THE RIGHT! I’LL TAKE THE MIDDLE!!” They shouted and started shooting at the remaining two boys who were trying to lift their guns up. 

\-----------------------------------------

Hunk came face to face with Shiro but managed to open fire before Shiro could hit him. Seven yellow paint marks colored Shiro’s black vest.” I’m sorry Shiro!” Hunk cried as he turned to find Allura or Pidge. 

“Don’t worry about it, buddy. It’s just a game.” And Shiro started towards the door to meet up with Lance. 

\-----------------------------------------

“I got Shiro!” Hunk said to Keith as they opened fire on Allura who managed to clip Hunks right shoulder just as a red paint ball hit her hip. 

Allura and Hunk both headed toward the door making a quick bet on who would win, and slowly went up to the lounge. 

\-----------------------------------------

Pidge jumped behind an obstacle and propped their gun on it, waiting for Keith to pop his head up. Keith had the same idea and they both opened fire on each other. 

Both of them getting covered in each others paint. They only stopped firing when Delilah called the game. 

“You only need to hit the person once.” Delilah said as she looked between Keith and Pidge who were covered in paint. 

“Yeah we know.” Pidge replied with a smile growing on their lips, and Keith giggled. Delilah sighed and started walking out of the room with Kevin at her side. 

Keith started making his way out of the arena but Pidge grabbed his arm. He turned and looked at them with a confused expression. 

“I’ll let you win next time, if you want to impress Lance.” They said, wiggling their eyebrows at Keith 

“W-Why would I-I want to impress him?” Keith stammered out suddenly looking at the ground. They couldn’t tell that he liked Lance, right?

“Keith, you’re like an open book, and you've been stuck on the same chapter for the past three years” Pidge said as they tried to met Keith's eyes. Keith looked at them, bewilderment evident on his face. To which Pidge sighed, “Look, I know that you have had a crush on Lance for a while, so either make a move or get over him.” Clearly done with the conversation, they walked out of the arena leaving Keith standing still, wondering how they knew, if the other’s knew and if he was that obvious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!! Guess who is really late on this chapter!!!  
> Sorry about the wait, but I was busy writing a research paper and fighting writers block. Plus when I finally wrote the chapter my editor was busy, and I was not going to post and unedited chapter.  
> I'm going to really try to update more frequently but we will see.  
> Also this chapter may be a bit confusing, I tried my best.  
> I can answer any questions you have!  
> Thank you for being patient with me!  
> Talk to me on tumblr:  
> the-kittens-of-voltron
> 
> (P.S The bag that goes on the tip of the gun is black, so it blends in with the gun)


	3. Pizza Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I have and order for Hunk?” The girl said to Delilah who was staring at her like she had 4 heads. 
> 
>  
> 
> “Upstairs.” Delilah responded and watch the girl walk towards the stairs. Finally she slumped back into her chair and let out a breath she had been unconsciously holding in. Though seriously, Who the fuck needs that many pizzas? Delilah shook her head as she thought to herself and took out her phone and dialed a number and brought the phone to her ear.

Chapter 3: Pizza Time

 

After Keith had composed himself from his conversation with Pidge, he exited the arena, slightly surprised that no one came down to greet him. Sluggishly, he made his way to the stairs taking a deep breath before forcing his legs to move upward. 

 

Upon reaching the top of the stairs, he was greeted with laughter as Lance stood on a table acting out a story, the others listening intently. 

 

“So anyways my sister and I were shooting our guns like ‘pow pow pow’” as Lance made gun gestures with his hands, but before Lance could go on, Keith interrupted him. 

 

“What was that noise?” scaring Lance, who nearly fell off the table and turned and faced Keith. 

 

Lance, trying to brush off that fact that he almost fell, smirked at Keith and raised his eyebrows “Laser guns” 

 

This caused everyone to laugh, even bring Hunk to tears, and Keith who didn’t understand what was so funny just shrugged and sat down in one of the chairs next to Shiro. 

 

After a few minutes of laughing, everyone finally calmed down enough for Allura to talk.

 

“We should probably decide on what we want to do next” she said, tucking a chunk of her hair back into her bun as everyone nodded in agreement. 

 

“Well I don’t know about all of you, but I'm starving.” Shiro and Allura simply nodded in agreement. 

 

“Well we have been running around for a while, so we should probably eat something” Lance said, still standing on the table. 

 

“I agree with Lance-” Hunk pulled out his phone “-Do we want pizza?” to which everyone responded with yes. 

 

Clicking the number of the pizza place on his phone, Hunk said “Okay I’ll go call, someone should go tell Delilah or Kevin so they know what is going on” 

 

“I’ll go” Keith mumbled with a wave of his hand and started standing up. 

 

“I'll go with you!” Lance shouted and launched off the table at Keith who, surprisingly, caught him, unfortunately, bridal style. 

 

Keith steadied himself looked down at Lance. Realizing the situation, he was about to say something before the taller boy smirked, said “Aww thanks babe” and blew him a kiss. Keith went a dark red and Lance bursted out laughing, flopping out of Keith's arms and high fiving Pidge as he made his way to the stairs. Lance stopped and spun to look at Keith “Come on, mi amor” and Keith, still recovering from Lance’s sudden flirtatious attitude toward him, hesitantly started walking to the stairs as well. 

 

Both of the boys made their way down the stairs, but as they descended, Keith was the only to notice Pidge lean over and whisper something to Allura who glanced his way as Pidge spoke. Simply dismissing the behavior for now, he continued with Lance.

 

When they finally reached the bottom of the stairs, they both quickly noticed that neither Delilah nor Kevin where around. 

 

They walked to and checked behind the main desk but they still couldn't find anyone. Keith sighed and crossed his arms “Where do you think they are?” He looked to Lance who was studying something on the desk. 

 

“I have no idea, maybe they are shooting each other” Lance replied with a shrug. “But probably not.” 

 

Keith turned his gaze to the ground, staring at his shoes and letting the awkward silence that was slowly forming between the two boys sink in. “So,” Keith shifted his weight between his feet, “why did you come with me?” 

 

“Well because Kevin is scary and I didn't want you to face him alone if Delilah wasn’t around” and Lance let out an awkward chuckle and cleared his throat. 

 

Keith was a bit confused, first of all he kinda liked Kevin, he seemed pretty cool. Second of all, why would Lance care? Lance would probably pay good money to watch him get punched. However before Keith could bring himself to ask, a voice appeared directly behind both of them, causing them to jump. 

 

“You think I’m scary?” Kevin whispered behind both of their ears. 

 

Both of the boys, slowly turned around and met Kevin's gaze, which expressed extreme boredom despite the situation.

 

“HIJO DE PUTA! NO PUEDES HACER ESO! USTED ME DIO UN ATAQUE AL CORAZÓN!” Lance shouted and pointed at Kevin who simply stared at him, confusion written on his face. However Keith was just as confused as Kevin, only taking the required Spanish in high school. Neither of them knew what Lance had just screamed. 

 

“Um,” Kevin slowly shifted his gaze to Keith while Lance held his hand over his chest as he recovered, “did you guys need something?” 

 

“Y-yeah, um, we just wanted to tell you that we are going to take some time to eat and then we will play again.” Keith mumbled as he looked anywhere but Kevin's face. He wasn’t scared of Kevin, he just felt very inferior next to him. 

 

Kevin took a moment to process what Keith told him, “Okay, I’ll inform Delilah.” And he simply left the room. 

 

Keith stared at the floor again and Lance cleared his throat, “So I guess we should head back then” and started moving towards the stairs, only stopping momentarily to wait for Keith who staggered behind him. 

 

Keith started up the stairs but only made it up about two steps before Lance grabbed his arm and turned him around “H-hey, so I have something-to tell you, and it’s extremely important. S-so I don’t want you to laugh at me.” Lance's face turned a dark shade of red as he stumbled over his words. 

 

Keith glanced down quickly at where was touching his arm and could suddenly feel his heart picking up pace. He looked back up at Lance’s face and stared intensly at him.

 

“So, um, I kinda li-” but Lance never got to finish his sentence because Pidge’s voices came from the top of the stairs, causing both of the boys heads to turn in the direction of the screaming “LANCE! KEITH! HUNKS ORDERING THE PIZZA IF YOU WANT A SAY, GET UP HERE!”

 

Keith sighed and looked back at Lance, who was still staring at the top of the stairs. “What were you saying?” 

 

“Nothing, it’s not important” Lance quickly pulled his arm back from where he was holding Keith and pushed passed Keith, bolting up the stairs. 

 

Keith cocked his head to the side, what was Lance trying to say? Was the question that plagued his mind as he jogged up the stairs to met the others. 

\-----------------------------------------

By the time Keith got back to the group, most of the food was already decided on. 

 

Allura noticed Keith and waved him closer to her, “Hey buddy, what type of pizza do you want?” 

 

Keith gave her a puzzled look because first of all she called him ‘buddy’ and second of all, she of all people knew that he didn’t care what type of pizza they had. “Um, I don’t really care what type of pizza we get.” Keith said as he ran his hand through his hair. 

 

Allura gave him a quick smile and shouted a pizza order to Hunk, who delivered the message to the person on the phone. 

 

After a few moments Hunk hung up the phone and let out a sigh “I think we gave that poor guy a heart attack with our order. I feel kinda bad for him” Hunk laughed and sat down next to Pidge and Shiro on one of the couches. 

 

“When do you think that the pizza will be here?” Shiro said while shifting on the couch to look at Hunk who was focused on Lance (who had started doing lunges since he ‘couldn't stay still’) 

 

“They said in like 30 minutes, that included delivery. “ Hunk replied and leaned his head back relaxing into the couch. 

 

“Well since we have time to waste let's play some games” Pidge said, gesturing at a few beat up arcade games, that no even noticed the entire time they've been up here. 

 

“LET’S DO IT” Lance screamed as he jumped up and started running at them while Shiro, Pidge and Allura followed him. 

 

Hunk glanced at Keith, who was staring at everyone “This is going to be a long 30 minutes” Keith sighed and he slowly made his way after the over-excited group.

 

Hunk nodded in agreement and got up, making his way over to the games with Keith. 

\-----------------------------------------

Delilah was back at her desk typing away on her computer, while simultaneously texting on her phone. She was enjoying her quiet time, as the group was upstairs, and Kevin was cleaning the guns. Songs from Hamilton were softly playing in the background, just loud enough that Delilah caught herself humming along with some of the songs. 

 

Delilah didn’t want to be rude, but she was relieved when she heard that the group was going eat because she really liked just having her personal time. However her time was caught short when the bell on the door rang as the door swung open. Delilah kept her eyes on the computer, figuring that the person was going to talk to her anyways, so why waste the energy. 

 

“Excuse me” 

 

Delilah finally looked up at the girl and was quite frankly taken aback by what stood before her. The girl had darker skin, her cheeks were covered in freckles, she had yellow/orangish eyes (which Delilah swore were contacts), she also had dark brown short hair, wore big gold earrings along with her pizza uniform indicating a pizza place a few miles away. Now, it wasn't the girls herself that was shocking, if anything she was quite pleasing on the eyes (being a raging bisexual does that), but the fact that the girl was carrying 8 pizzas stacked on top of each other and a bag of more food, (most likely) as if it was nothing was almost intimidating.

 

Delilah finally spoke after staring at the girl for a few moments “Um, yeah sorry, what can I do for you?” Delilah was surprised that she even got that many words out. 

 

“I have and order for Hunk?” The girl said to Delilah who was staring at her like she had 4 heads. 

 

“Upstairs.” Delilah responded and watch the girl walk towards the stairs. Finally she slumped back into her chair and let out a breath she had been unconsciously holding in. Though seriously, Who the fuck needs that many pizzas? Delilah shook her head as she thought to herself and took out her phone and dialed a number and brought the phone to her ear. 

\-----------------------------------------

Everyone had been taking turns between the three arcade games and so far Pidge had grabbed the high score slot in all of them, with no one even coming close to their score. 

 

Everyone was so engulfed in the games, that no one even noticed the pizza girl walk into the lounge. It wasn’t until Allura screamed at the top of her lungs that people even took notice in her presence. 

 

“SHAY!” Allura ran at her full speed, almost knocking the pizzas out of her arms. 

 

“Hey Allura, haven’t seen you in while” Shay said as she gave Allura a one armed side hung and placed the food on one of the tables. 

 

“Too long” Allura grinned and started grabbing the money to pay for the food. Hunk, now aware of Shay’s presence rushed over and gave Shay a hug and a quick peck on the cheek. 

 

“Hey cutie, I thought you weren't working today” Hunk said as he pulled away from her, and let Allura hand her the money needed. 

 

“Yeah, they called me in to work, Nyma got sick so I filled in” Shay said with a warm smile growing on her lips. 

 

“How long can you stay?” Lance had returned to the couches, giving a small wave before flopping down.

 

“Well I'm suppose to head straight back to the restaurant, but my boss said I can just have my ‘lunch’ break here, since everyone is already here.” Shay responded to Lance and then proceed to greet everyone else before they all started promptly eating.

\-----------------------------------------

About 10 minutes later, everyone was squished around one of the tables chatting happily. 

 

“So what's up with that girl?” Shay asked leaning on Hunk a little bit. 

 

“You mean Delilah?” Pidge said with a mouthful of pizza, while they played on their Game boy 

 

“Yeah, she seems very quiet and conserved” Shay mumbled and everyone nodded in agreement. 

 

“Oh man you should meet Kevin then,” Lance quickly glanced around, as if checking to make sure Kevin was nowhere in sight before leaning in across the table and whispering “ he’s Satan.” 

 

Shay laughed “Is that right?”

 

“YES!” Lance put his arms in the air and moved them frantically “His eyes are cold, and he sounds mean, and his voice is constantly saturated with boredom, and he’s always getting up in my face.” Lance then shoved almost, a whole slice of pizza in his mouth. 

 

“He’s not that bad” Hunk said and put his arm around Shay. 

 

Lance sighed, “Sure he's not”. 

 

“I do find it kinda weird” Allura said as she took a sip of her drink, and everyone turned their attention to her, confusion written on all of their faces. 

 

Keith straightened up in his chair, “What do you mean?” 

 

“Well, I mean both Kevin and Delilah personalities are polar opposites from Coran. Coran is loud, very talkative and outgoing. Kevin and Delilah seem to have a ‘keep to yourself’ attitude, I don’t know, it just puzzles me.” Allura said as she put more pizza on her plate. 

 

“I’m sure they are both nice people, once you get to know them” Shiro added as he downed his cup of soda. 

 

“Yeah, hey-” Lance pointed across the table at Keith “-maybe Keith will get along with both of them” 

 

Keith looked at Lance, confusion and a slight bit of irritation present on his face “Why?” 

 

“Cause, you guys are all moody, probably listen to the same crappy music, don’t talk much and you all keep to yourselves” Lance said giggling slightly. 

 

Suddenly Keith stood up, a bit too fast as he nearly knocked Pidge’s drink over in the process, fists clenched at his sides and anger evident on his face, while everyone (besides Pidge) stared at him wide eyed. 

 

“You know what Lance, fuck off” Keith spat before leaving the table and storming down the stairs, disappearing from everyone. 

 

Pidge looked up from their Game boy and locked eyes with Lance “What the fuck Lance?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shay is here!!! Finally!!!!  
> Sorry about the cliffhanger, but I think it was appropriate *Nervous Laugh*  
> I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far! I am trying my hardest to make it decent, I just change my mind so much that it's hard to keep everything in line!  
> Visit me on Tumblr <3   
> the-kittens-of-voltron
> 
> Spanish Translations  
> (Please let me know if they aren't 100% correct, Spanish isn't my strong point)
> 
> Mi amor: My Love  
> Hijo de puta: Mothfucker/ Son of a bitch  
> No puedes hacer eso: You can't do that  
> Usted me dio un atague al corazón: You gave me a heart attack
> 
>  
> 
> Side Note: For the people that have been asking, yes Delilah is my OC and yes she is already taken in another story :)


	4. Tuxedo and War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shrio gets his ass kicked  
> Lance is feeling down  
> Pidge is confused as fuck   
> and Hunk is here for the ride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Walks in with a cup of coffee hand*   
> Yeah this chapter is really late

Chapter 4: Tuxedo and War 

 

 

Keith wasn't sure where he going, not like he had many options to choose from. He glided down the stairs ignoring Allura’s worried call for him. Once his feet hit the ground floor he started moving at a quickened pace, keeping his eyes on the floor, ignoring everything around him. Frustrated, he thought to himself, Why does it always end like this! He ground his teeth together, Whatever, all you have to do is walk out the doors and get a cab ho- Keith thought was interrupted as he smacked into something sturdy, knocking him to the ground. Yeah, ignoring everything may have not been the best idea.

 

Keith sat up rubbing his head and glanced up to Kevin and an older man staring at him. 

 

“Young man, are you okay?” The older gentleman asked as he extended his hand out to Keith. He took a moment to look at the older gentleman. He had orange hair, with an obnoxiously bushy mustache of the same shade, and wore an interesting jacket, a mix of dark and light blue with white and gold accents. He also wore a pair of darker blue pants and boots that matched his jacket. 

 

Keith generously took the man hand and was quite surprised with the man's strength as he was pulled up to his feet.  
“Yeah, I-I’m okay” Keith mumbled out as the man turned around and started to pick some things that Keith must have just knocked over in the collision. 

 

Keith put his hand on his forehead and looked around and noticed that Delilah was picking something up. No not something, someone. Jesus Christ I ran into a person! How did I miss that?! Keith groaned and tried to focus on Delilah, who seemed to be struggling with the person she was “helping” up. 

 

“God, work with me” Delilah groaned as she took the person's arm and attempted to pull them up. 

 

“Delilah, I can’t. I-I've been shot.” the person said as they went limp and flopped down on the ground as Delilah tried to slide her arms around their shoulders. The person gasped and suddenly grabbed Delilah wrist, covering most of her tattoo. “De-Delilah I don’t know how to say this, bu-but I can’t see!” 

 

Delilah promptly stood up, dropping the person and stalked away, leaving Kevin to drag the person up.

 

“Get up” was all Kevin commanded before he pulled the person up and and started picking up... bags? Keith wasn’t really sure what he was grabbing off the floor. 

 

Keith turned his attention towards the person he ran into to. He had dirty blond hair that curled down a little to frame his face. His face was...flawless, Keith couldn't believe how flawless it was. His skin was so perfect that it almost rivaled Lance in the skin care aspect, although Keith had the feeling this guy didn't even need to bother with an hour long face routine every morning. This also made Keith pay attention to his left ear that had a small purple gem in it. His outfit was also quite eye catching, he had a black and white flannel on, that was crisp (from probably the last time he ironed it), along with black pants (that had unneeded buckles and zippers on it) and black boots. Keith realized that he was staring and felt the guilt suddenly build up in his stomach from the crash. This in the end caused Keith to blurt out an awkward and loud apology to the boy that stood in front of him “I’m sorry for knocking you over!” 

 

This sudden outburst made the boy to jump slightly and shift his body towards Keith. Surprisingly, after that he simply gave Keith the biggest smile he had ever seen. “Oh it’s okay! I’m sorry, I didn't see you” He them proceeded to burst out into laughter like he just told the joke of the century, leaving Keith completely confused, knowing he obviously missed something. 

 

Delilah (who had wandered back to everyone) groaned and dragged her hand down her face. “Hey Ethan,” the boy turned towards her and cocked his head to the left “shut the fuck up.” Ethan simply replied with a smile. 

 

“Delilah, take 2 laps for swearing, you know the rules.” The older man sighed, as he stood by Ethan with a few of the giant bags now in his hands. 

 

“Worth it” and Delilah jogged towards the arena and disappeared behind the door. 

 

The older man turned towards Keith, shifting the bags to free a hand and extend it to Keith “Hello young man, the names Coran, I run this place.” 

 

Keith shook his hand “I’m Keith. You know Allura right?” 

 

“Sure do!” and he twisted his mustache “Is she here?” 

 

“Upstairs” and Keith received a nod from Coran. Keith however was too busy staring with slight confusion at the boy, Ethan. He couldn’t stop staring no matter how hard he tried simply due to how Ethan was acting. Not that he was doing anything bad per say, it was just weird. Ethan was just standing there with a smile on his face, apparently not even noticing the world around him as he simply stared off into space. 

 

Coran seem to take notice of Keith's confusion and cleared his throat. “Ethan,” the boy turned his head towards Coran, “Come here.” 

 

Keith watched as Ethan took a few, microscopic, steps forward, bumping into Coran (who didn’t seem to care).

 

“Ethan this is Keith, the guy who knocked you over” Coran said while slightly pushing Ethan towards Keith. 

 

Keith extended his hand to shake, and waited for Ethan to do the same, but Ethan didn’t react and just continued smiling at him. After a few awkward moments, Keith lowered his hand and brought his gaze back to the floor.

 

“Well, this has been a very, very touching moment for sure, but Ethan can you take your suits?” Kevin, who had been watching the whole scenario, cut in and placed two suit bags in Ethan's hands with Coran doing the same immediately after. 

 

“Thank you Kevin. I couldn’t decide which one I liked so I got four, and I want everyone’s opinion on them.” 

 

“I’m sure we can do that, just not right now we have a group, but maybe later?” and Ethan nodded eagerly. 

 

“Kevin, will you help Ethan put his stuff in the back? I’m going to go up and see Allura.” Coran said cheerfully as he made his way to the stairs. 

 

Kevin and Ethan started walking away chatting at each other, leaving Keith in silence. 

 

After a few moments Delilah came back from her laps, yet she didn’t even look out of breath. She made her way to her desk and grab a water bottle and glanced at Keith as she took a swig. 

 

“Hey Keith, what’s up? You seem really out of it. Something distracting ya?” she jumped on her desk so she was sitting on it and crossed her legs, still staring at Keith intently. 

 

Keith wasn’t sure what to do so he sluggishly made his was towards the girl and sighed heavily “Just people.”

 

“The tall, darker toned kid?” Keith looked at her, brows furrowed in confusion as he was not sure which one she was talking about. Delilah noticed his confusion and kept talking “Boy, skinny, long arms, really annoying, low self este-”

 

“Lance?” Keith cut in.Delilah shrugged at that, obviously not knowing their names. “Uh, yeah, how did you know?” 

 

“I’m good with these things, and I can tell you rather not see anyone at the moment, so,” Delilah jumped off the table, picked Keith up bridal style (surprising Keith, but he was still pretty out of it so he barely reacted), lifted him over her desk and dropped him on the floor, “stay down and be quiet” and Delilah jumped back onto the desk. 

 

Keith started to get up and was about to protest until he heard voices coming down the stairs and he immediately sunk underneath the desk. 

 

Delilah started humming a song and pulled out her phone and started scrolling through Tumblr, not even paying attention to the group descending the stairs. 

 

“Coran I can’t believe you're here! You said you wouldn’t be!” Allura said as he clung to Corans arm with a smile. 

 

“Plans change, I take it you all are having fun?” Everyone nodded yes, except Lance who stood behind the group remaining uncharacteristically silent. 

 

“I want to go again!” Pidge said, a statement that got a murmur of agreement from everyone (aside for Lance). 

 

Shiro, after sending Lance a quick worried glance, turned back to Coran “Yes, this is more fun than I thought.” 

 

“Then go again, I’m sure Delilah can take you guys” Coran gestured towards Delilah who simply glanced at the group and mumbled something. 

 

“What was that Delilah?” Coran raised an eyebrow at her and stood a bit taller. He always had trouble with his employees and communication. 

 

Delilah took another drink from her water bottle before repeating herself, “I said that there is an odd number”

 

“Yeah, where's Keith?” Shrios tone turning into his “concerned father” voice. 

 

Lance winced at Keith's name and looked at the ground. 

 

Coran stared at Delilah as if asking a silent question, but she simply ignored him, and looked at Ethan and Kevin as they walked into the lobby, laughing at something. 

 

Coran turned around and looked at Ethan and Kevin “Hey Kevi-”

 

“Absolutely not” Kevin immediately turned on his heels and walked into the rentals room, leaving Ethan standing alone. 

 

“Hey Ethan, are you bored?”

 

“Um, not really.”

 

“Want to go paintballing with these kids?” 

 

“Uh, I guess, let me get my guns real quick.” and Ethan slowly made his way to the rental room.

 

Coran turned towards the group “Well that solved that problem, so run along and get ready”. He made his way over to Delilah who was finally getting off the desk. 

 

“Pidge and I will take, Ethan was it?” Lance said while slightly moving towards Pidge.

 

Allura clapped her hands together“Okay everyone, let's hop to it then.” and then started making her way to the doors, and just like that everyone was in the arena again. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Everyone waited patiently for Kevin, Delilah and Ethan to enter the arena. Hunk moved his body a little so he could wave at Shay, who was watching from the window with Coran. 

 

A few moments later, Kevin walked in with Delilah and Ethan following closely behind him. Kevin immediately made his way to his station while Delilah escorted Ethan to Lance and Pidge, keeping her right hand on his back. 

 

“Is everything the same?” Ethan asked as he adjusted the guns that hung by his sides. He had two handguns, they were black with dark purple running along the edges. 

 

“Yup, we haven’t changed anything, so you should be fine. You have your bells, right” Delilah asked as Ethan reached into his pocket and pulled out two bells and nodded. 

 

Delilah stopped when they reached Lance and Pidge, who had been watching them walk over to them. 

 

“Alright then, good luck you three” with that, Delilah walked to her post leaving the three in awkward silence. 

 

Ethan cleared his throat “Um, if you two don't mind, could you two put these bells on your guns please?” and he held the two bells out to them. 

 

Pidge and Lance exchanged confused looks, then took the bells and and clipped them on their guns. Ethan smiled calmly at them before crouching behind an obstacle and waiting. 

 

“BEGIN!” 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Keith sat, still hiding underneath Delilah’s desk, while playing on Delilah’s phone (she didn’t want him bored). He was doing everything in his power to keep his mind off what Lance had said to him, and what he never got to say. 

 

Why would Lance never finish what he was trying to say? Was it a secret? He seemed embarrassed by it, or maybe just nervous? Keith wasn’t sure, and over thinking wasn’t helping him at all. 

 

He sighed, and leaned his head back against the desk. Ugh and of course I overreacted to Lance’s teasing, he was just messing around. Keith hit his head on the desk a few times and groaned. I really fucked up this time. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Shiro, Allura, and Hunk stayed together, not knowing any better plan. 

 

Hunk suddenly froze “Guys, do you hear that?” He tilted his head as he listened. 

 

Allura and Shiro stopped and did the same thing as Hunk. 

 

“Bells?” Allura’s face matching her confused voice. 

 

Both Shiro and Hunk nodded.

 

“Well this will be an easy win” Shiro chuckled out as he looked between Allura and Hunk, and they simply smiled in response. “Let's get going then” Once again they were slowly moving through the arena.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Lance groaned and sat behind an obstacle, placing his gun beside him. This of course led him to receiving a glare from Pidge and a bland look from Ethan. 

 

“What is your problem now Lance?” Pidge spoke while crouching down next to Lance, keeping their face neutral but slight irritation still present. 

 

“These stupid bells are going to give us away. Everyone can hear them!” Lance caught a glimpse of Ethan wincing at his words, like they were venom. 

 

“Sorry, I just wanted to make sure that I didn’t accidentally shoot you two or anything” and Ethan dropped his guns on the floor and ran his hands through his hair in frustration. 

 

“Hey now, it’s okay, I respect that you don’t want to shoot us.” Pidge said while reaching out and touching Ethan's arm, who slightly jumped. “But lets just keep going, it is just a game after all.”

 

Ethan nodded his head slightly and bent down to grab his guns, fumbling for a moment. Lance sighed and grabbed his own gun before position himself in a crouch behind an obstacle. 

 

“Should we wait for them to come to us or should we go to them?” Pidge said, adjusting their glasses. 

 

“I’m following you two, so do whatever you want.” Ethan chuckled out and shrugged. 

 

“Let’s move then, this is getting boring” Lance grumbled while standing up and moving forward. Pidge sighed and started following him, Ethan trailing behind, keeping his guns low and slightly bumping into things as he walked. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Allura threw herself at the ground and hissed at Shiro and Hunk “guys I think I saw Lance, stay down.” 

 

Hunk and Shiro quickly dropped down next too Allura and listened. 

 

“Yeah I can hear the bells,” Shiro shifted position and put his gun up, “like I said, the bells made it easy.” 

 

Shiro looked up and saw Lance was aiming at them and about to fire when his helmet got covered in white paint. 

 

The only thing Shiro registered after that was a cheer from Delilah from across the arena and a gasp from his fellow teammates. He reached up and wiped (most) of the paint from his helmet in disbelief before he stood up and started to walk towards the door, passing Kevin (who was smirking), and taking his helmet off as soon as he left the arena. 

 

“Where did that come from??” Hunk asked, panicked over taking his voice. Allura herself had a panic look in her eyes too, because no one saw where that came from. 

 

“Just stay down Hunk.” They both sat in silence, the bells no longer heard. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“How the actual fuck did you do that Ethan?” Pidge asked with a shocked look on their face, Lance came over to join them with a matching look of shock on his face as well. 

 

“I pulled the trigger and my guns went bang” Ethan stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

 

“No I mean you hit Shiro dead on and you weren't even looking!” Pidge screamed/whispered at him, 

 

“Oh I heard him that's all, and since there were no bells I knew wasn’t you two so I fired.” a huge smile growing on Ethan's lips. 

 

Pidge and Lance one more, gave each other a very puzzled look, “Okay, well sitting here isn't helping us win, so let's go.” and with that Ethan stood up and started casually walking across the arena. 

 

“What is he doing?” Lance said as he looked at Pidge with an unreadable expression.

 

“I have no idea.” Pidge replied as they looked around for Hunk and Allura. 

 

Then they saw them. Hunk and Allura were running parallel to each other on opposite sides of the arena, and they started towards Ethan guns raised. However before Lance or Pidge could do anything to protect Ethan, Allura and Hunk were down, both of their chest covered in white paint. Delilah cheered, and Ethan put his arms back down and gave a dopey smile at the ground. 

 

“How did you do that?” Pidge screamed as they ran out from hiding with Lance.

 

“I thought I already explained to you how I did it” Ethan sighed “besides we won right?” 

 

“Y-yeah” Lance mumbled as he walked over to Hunk and helped him up, Pidge doing the same for Allura. 

 

“Wait I’m confused, did you not want to win?” 

 

“No, we wanted too, you were just incredible, that all.” Lance said while looking at Delilah who was making her way over to all of them. 

 

“Come on everyone, exit the arena” and with that everyone left. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Ethan, you get better every time you play.” Coran patted him on the back. 

 

“Well the bells really helped, since I was with new people” Ethan chuckled out, “and I’ll take those back now.”

 

Pidge and Lance unhooked the bells and placed them in Ethan's opened palm. 

 

Delilah came walking over to everyone after “checking something out on her desk”, which translated too talking to Keith. 

 

“Ethan that was an amazing game” and she snapped her fingers twice, and Ethan instantly threw his hand up, nearly knocking Lance over in the process, “sorry Lance” and Delilah gave Ethan a high five. 

 

“Why bells?” Hunk asked, he couldn’t contain his curiosity anymore. 

 

Ethan turned his body towards Hunk and gave a toothy smile “they help me know where people are.” 

 

“Aren’t eyes made for that?” Lance said jokily with a smile plastered on his face, but it immediately vanished when he saw Coran’s, Delilah, and Kevin worried reactions, all staring at Ethan. 

 

“Well,” Ethan shifted his weight between his feet, “that's what they are made for, but since mine don’t work I have to improvise.” Ethan gave a smile in Lance's direction. 

 

It took a moment to process, but then Lance was suddenly screaming “WA-WAIT! ARE YOU BLIND?!?!?!?!” everyone turned and stared at Ethan who chuckled slightly. 

 

“Yup, been blind all my life.”

 

“How are you so good at shooting then??” Lance said quickly.

 

Ethan simply pointed to his ears and everyone put the pieces together. 

 

“Dios mío, this has been a wild day” Lance groaned into his hand, receiving snickers from everyone. 

 

“Is everyone ready to go again? Because I didn’t get to play much last time.” Shiro chuckled out. 

 

“I’m good” Pidge replied, along with Hunk and Allura.

 

“Lance?”   
“No I need a break, my head is spinning.” 

 

“I guess it's two against two because I’m out, I need to do some things” Ethan slowly made his way the rental room and disappeared with Coran at his side. 

 

“I need to go too, I'll see you all later” Shay stated, and with a quick kiss from Hunk. After receiving goodbyes from everyone she was gone. 

 

“I’ll take Hunk, and we will go right” and Allura and Hunk made there way into the arena.

 

“I guess we go left” 

 

“Race you there” and Pidge started sprinting. 

 

Kevin and Delilah and started laughing and entered the arena. 

 

Lance stood in the silence for a minute, he needed to get to his phone, which was upstairs, and call Keith. I wanted to apologize for whatever he did. Lance slowly made his way to the stairs, thinking about Keith's expression when he left. 

 

Sighing, Lance murmured to himself “I’m such a fuck up” as he to go up the stairs but stopped when he heard a voice. 

 

“Lance?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter!!   
> There may or may not be anymore anguish, but we will see.   
> I'm sorry for the late chapter! Life has been getting crazy, and the election put a buzz kill on me tbh.   
> I am simply aiming for updating once a week now, lets hope I can do that much.
> 
> Say hi on tumblr!  
> Tumblr: The-kittens-of-voltron
> 
> Feel free to comment! I love hearing from you all!
> 
> See you next time!!!!


	5. Music Fixes Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith pushed his head into Lance's chest, soaking up Lance’s comfort. “Thank you Lance” Keith voice was muffled in Lance's shirt. 
> 
> “We make a good team.”
> 
> “Yeah, I guess we do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHHHHH I'm sooooo sorry for this late update. >.<  
> PLEASE DON'T HURT ME
> 
> Also HAPPY NEW YEARS!!!!
> 
> I also am fully aware that I suck at writing and this chapter is bad

Chapter 5: Music Fixes Everything 

Lance spun around on his heels and turned towards the voice. He wasn’t sure where it came from he just heard it. 

“Hello?”

“Lance come over here.” 

“Where are you?” Lance looked around, attempting to pinpoint the source of the voice. 

“Under the desk” 

Lance started making his way over to the desk, only stopping briefly to make sure no one saw him before walking behind the desk and kneeling down to look at Keith; and had to stop himself from gasping. 

Keith had only been gone roughly 20 minutes but he looked like he was hit by a train. His eyes were red and puffy, most likely from crying. His hair was a mess and he was sitting with his knees pulled up against his chest and his ams wrapped around them. Lance first instinct was to reach out and hug Keith, but he didn’t, instead he just stared at Keith wide eyed. 

“Keith I’m-” 

“Stop” Keith sniffled and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. 

Lance looked at Keith, attempting read his face but he couldn’t. Lance simply wanted to apologize to Keith. 

Keith closed his eyes and leaned his head back on the desk, and exhaled slowly, clearing his head. 

“Keith I just want-” 

“Didn’t I say to shut up?” Keith’s voice coming out harsher than he intended. 

Lance lowered his head and bit his lip, if he didn’t want to talk to me why did he call me over?

Keith opened his eyes and stared at Lance, “You did nothing wrong.”  
Lance’s breath hitched and he slowly looked up “What?” 

“I said you did nothing wrong, I over reacted to what you said.”

“But-”

“No, I knew it was a joke, but I still overreacted.” Keith's voice broke at the end and wrapped his arms around his knees again and buried his face in his arms. 

“Keith?” 

Lance’s heart beated faster, anticipating a response but never got one. Lance inhaled and slowly exhaled. 

“Keith, I know you said you over reacted but I’m still apologizing for being an inconsiderate ass to you. So I am sorry for what I said, so you don’t need to take the blame.” 

Keith shifted and glanced up at Lance, he reached out and grab Lance by his jacket and pulled him under the desk and into a bear hug. 

Lance let out a small squeak as he made note that he was basically pressed against Keith as Keith held onto him tightly. (Leaving little or no “room for Jesus”)

“Keith? Are yo-” 

“Shut up, you are ruining the moment.” Keith spoke softly against Lances neck. 

Lance sighed and slowly wrapped his arms around Keith and held him. 

“Keith?”

Lance only received a groan 

“Are you really okay?” 

Keith moved his head and looked up at Lance wide eyed. 

“Ye-yeah” 

“Are you telling the truth?” Lance stared at Keith with great intensity, 

“I-” but Keith was cut off as the door swung open and Allura and Shiro's voice ripped through the silence, causing both of them to jump. 

“Man Pidge got you good.” Shiro laughed and Lance and Keith sat in silence, trying not to give their location away. 

“Well it’s not my fault.” Allura spoke as laughter bubbled through her voice “They do have amazing aim.” 

“I know” Shiro said as his voice started to move away from the desk “Should we go upstairs and see who will win?” 

“Probably, and we should check on Lance and find Keith.” Shiro nodded in response. Allura paused for a moment before continuing “Shiro, is Keith okay?” 

This made both Lance and Shiro hold their breath. “He’s...” Shiro ran his hand through his hair attempting to find the right words “just having a hard time lately, I don’t really know why.” 

And with that Allura nodded and started up the stairs with Shiro right behind her. 

Lance was in complete shock, how did he not realize that something was wrong with Keith. Keith seemed perfectly fine around everyone, or did Lance just not notice how Keith was feeling? 

Lance was drawn out of his thoughts when Keith shifted his body “Lance, you are crushing me”

“Oh sorry” and Lance released his death grip on Keith and stared at him. 

Keith looked at Lance, and spoke very softly “Don’t worry about me Lance, I’m fine.”

“No you're not.” Lance leaned back in and hugged Keith even tighter than before “I don’t know what's going on and I am not asking you to tell me, I just want you to know that I am here for you.” 

Keith pushed his head into Lance's chest, soaking up Lance’s comfort. “Thank you Lance” Keith voice was muffled in Lance's shirt. 

“We make a good team.”

“Yeah, I guess we do.” 

“Am I disturbing something?” Delilah spoke with uncertainty plaguing her voice, “Cause this is my desk and I don't want to have to bleach the floor.”

Both Lance and Keith pulled away from each other, Lance knocking his head on he desk in the process. 

“Quiznak” Lance whispered as he rubbed his head. 

Corans voice came from above the desk and even startled Delilah, who was still crouched down looking at Keith and Lance. 

“Delilah what are you doing?”

“Eh, just talking my desk” nervous laughter soon came over and Delilah rubbed her neck. 

“Yeah cause that's normal” Kevin's voice boomed from across the room. 

“Oh suck it Kevin” and Delilah stuck a posted note on the bottom on the desk, stood up and walked away from her desk keeping everyone's attentions on her. 

Keith and Lance both grabbed the posted note and read 

Ethan and I will create a distraction, when it happens, find a way to come out without anyone seeing you.  
Good Luck 

“How are we supposed to see a distraction from here?” Lance questioned, barely audible. 

“Maybe we have t-”

“WHAT THE FUCK” Ethan's voice echoed throughout the room and gasped and exclaimed could be heard right after it. 

“Oh my are you okay?” “What the hell?” “Shit are you okay”  
“What happened?” “Yikes!” 

Keith and Lance stared at each other wide eyed and quickly climbed out from underneath the desk and peaked over the top. 

All the two boys saw was Ethan sitting on the floor holding his nose and Delilah standing above him. Keith and Lance quickly looked around and slowly came out around Delilahs desk and walked over the group. 

“Is everything okay?” Keith asked and he attempted to see around the mass of people.

“Yeah we ar-Keith! And Lance!” Hunk screamed and ran over and hugged both of them. “Where were you guys??” 

“Just around.” Lance said as he let out a chuckled laugh and returned his attention to the matter at hand. 

Coran was kneeling by Ethan trying to check his face, and Kevin dragged Delilah a few feet back from everyone and was talking to her, but she obviously wasn’t listening. 

“What happened?” Keith asked as he watched everyone.

“Delilah just punched Ethan, right out of the blue.” Pidge cleaned their glasses as they responded to Keith’s question.

Keith and Lance exchanged worries/confused looks and both asked “why?” 

“Because he hid my gun” Delilah said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

“Well I wouldn’t have if you didn’t move my lunch” Ethan replied, his voice slightly muffled since his hand was on his face. 

“Kevin put it in the fridge you idiot”

“Well how was I supposed to know”

“ENOUGH!” Coran screamed. “Stop fighting, Kevin take Ethan to the back, Delilah apologize. “

The three people mumbled “Fine” and they all disappeared into the back. 

Coran exhaled and turned to the group “Sorry about that, I would be lying if I said that only happened once but no, it's a every 2 week occurrence.” 

“Is Ethan okay?” Shiro switched to ‘Concerned Dad’ mode as he looked towards the door that lead to the back. 

“Yeah, they all can take a punch, usually it's Ethan hitting Kevin” and Coran started twirling his moustache. 

Everyone looked at each other but eventually just shrugged it off. 

“I have to go check on them, how about you all stay upstairs until you can go out and play again” Spinning around, Coran walked away before anyone could protest. 

~~

Everyone was lounging upstairs talking about random things. 

“So Keith where did you go? And Lance how did you find him?” Allura spoke in a clear voice, expecting an answer. 

“We were just around and we talked about a few things.” Lance scratched his head and Keith let out a nervous laugh. 

Everyone looked at the boys as if they had two heads but accepted the answer. 

Then Corans voice sounded up the stairs “If you guys want to go again, you are good to go.”

Everyone looked at each other and made their way down stairs. 

~~

The teams were randomly chosen by Coran so it was Lance, Shiro and Allura on one team, and Pidge, Keith, and Hunk on the other. 

They were all waiting for Kevin and Delilah to come back and when they did Lance ran at Delilah and Kevin and quickly mumbled something to them. Delilah and Kevin looked at each other and nodded and Kevin motioned for Lance to follow him behind Delilahs desk. Delilah chuckled real quick and made her way into the arena with everyone following her close behind. 

~~

A few minutes later Kevin and Lance enter the arena and quickly went to their respective positions. 

Kevin screamed “BEGIN” and music shot through the speakers at the same time. 

It started out soft then got louder and the words finally picked up. 

“Who’s this? Da-Ddy Yan-Kee” and Hunks devastating scream could be heard from across the arena as the song continued. 

“Zumbale mambo pa' que mis gatas prendan los motores. Zumbale mambo pa' que mis gatas prendan los motores…”

Lance took off running, knowing full well that everyone was on the verge of death. 

He jumped over a few obstacles and Hunk as he belted the chorus out “A ELLA LE GUSTA LA GASOLINA! DAME MAS GASOLINA!” and Hunk (gratefully) ran out of the arena, only to find that Allura and Shiro had done the same thing. 

Lance continued running and saw Pidge out of the corner of his eye and turned to face them, as they did the same thing to him. 

“Lance I will only say this once, but please shoot me” and Pidge was plastered with blue paint. 

Lance quickly smiled and took off running again the music filling his ears until he saw Keith. Keith had a look of death on his face and before he could say anything he was hit with blue paint. 

Lance jumped with joy and quickly ran around the arena receiving a few giggles from Delilah and Kevin. 

He ran out of the arena and was followed by Kevin and Delilah who went to turn off his music. 

~~

After everything had calmed down Lance looked at Shiro and Allura “Hey we won thanks to me” and he smiled brightly. 

“Lance, that song is banned in my dorm, my car, and in any 10 mile radius around me, why would I stay and listen to it.” Shrio said blankly receiving a nod in agreement from Allura. 

Lance pouted for a minute before he looked at Pidge, Hunk and Keith “At least I got you guys finally” and Lance put another smile on. 

“I needed to get out of there Lance, I want to live and marry Shay.” 

“Same here, aside from the Shay part” Pidge said while cleaning their glasses “you shooting me was the closest thing to death I could get too.” 

“Well at least I got Keith” and Lance stared at the raven haired boy. 

“Then why did you shoot me?” Keith asked Lance. 

Lance rolled his shoulders releasing tension and looked at Keith “Cause that's the point of the game.”

“We had a bonding moment! I cradled you in my arms!” Keith cried as everyone chuckled at Lance. 

“Nope don’t remember didn’t happen.” and Lance started walking towards the stairs. 

“Where are you going Lance?” Shiro asked.

“To get my phone, duh” and Lance walked up the stairs trying to remain smiley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I will apologize again I AM SO SORRY FOR THIS LATE UPDATE  
> This chapter was written awhile ago but my beta was busy (just being lazy) and didn't read it until today.
> 
> At least we got Gasolina! I love that song!!!!
> 
> I'm going to post the next chapter soon but I am facing major writers block right now >.<
> 
> Feel free to yell at me in the comments or like/kudo/bookmark
> 
> Tumblr  
> the-kittens-of-voltron
> 
> I'm sorry once again.
> 
> The next chapter will be longer I promise.
> 
> See you in 2017!


	6. Keep That Smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Well have you told him yet?”
> 
> Lance wiped his face with the back of his arm and glanced up “no”
> 
> “Well that explains it. You need to tell him or else you will never be content in life.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, this took a lot longer than it should have. 
> 
> I'm not happy with this at all, but I always finish what I start. 
> 
> No beta either! *cries*

Lance stared out into the arena not even staring at anything in particular. He wasn’t even sure why, no one was even out there. Lance get over it, they were just joking. It was just a song, they don't actually hate you. Just go back down stairs and just continue. 

Lance went back and forth in his mind constantly fighting with himself, he didn't even noticed someone walked up the stairs until he turned around and came face to face with Delilah, who remained expressionless. 

“Oh! He-Hey Delilah” and Lance attempted to put a smile on his face. 

Delilah took a few steps closer to Lance “You're stuttering, why?” and she leaned in, almost kissing distance from Lance. 

“No reason” and Lance backed a few feet away from Delilah “sorry I was just looking for my phone.” Lance chuckled as he scratched his head. 

Delilah straightened herself up and crossed her arms “Lance, you and I both know that your phone was down stairs connected to the radio. You know that I went to grab your phone. So stop acting like you're fine, cause you're not a very good liar. I will only ask again, why are you stuttering?Only people who have something to hide stutter” 

“I-” but Lance was interrupted by Kevin walking up the stairs 

“Hey Lila where did you-” but stopped talking and walking when he saw Delilahs death glare on him. “Eh never mind I'll just go fuck myself.” And he walked back down the stairs. 

Lance glanced around the room before his eyes settled on Delilahs face, who seemed very calm. 

“I-I’m just tired you know.” And Delilah's gaze soften up a little. Lance swallowed and kept talking, trying to keep his voice from cracking “And I feel like no matter what I do it’s never good enough and I don’t know what to do. I mean the boy I’m head over heels for won’t even give me the time to tell him and I just always mess everything up.” Lance stopping talking when Delilah put her hand on his face and wiped some of his tears away. When did I start crying? 

“Hey It’s okay, take it easy.” Delilah spoke softly as she guided Lance to one of the couches. “Why are you saying this? Everyone seems to love having you around.” 

“It’s just how I feel. Like I try to do something funny, you know maybe get people laughing and they just don't want to have anything to do with me.” Lance wrapped his arms around himself as Delilah rubbed small circles on his back. 

“Are you talking about the song? Because that's just one thing and I wouldn't worry about it that much.”

“BUT YOU SAW HOW THEY REACTED!” Lance raised his voice and wrapped his arms around his waist. 

“Actually I didn’t see it, I was grabbing your phone but I could read the atmosphere. But I still wouldn’t worry about it.” Delilah crossed her arms as she leaned back into the couch. 

“How can you tell me not to worry about it? I deal with it everyday, nothing I do is good enough.” Lance leaned forward and ran his hands through his hair. 

“I can say that because it doesn't matter. Yeah your friends may treat you like trash but that doesn’t mean that you are.”

“Oh jeez thanks for the life lesson boy meets world.” 

“Lance, just stop.” 

“Whatever, I should go downstairs.” Lance stood up and started to move towards the stairs, however he took one step and fell on the floor, smacking his face off the ground. “Did you just fucking trip me?” And Lance started to get up to only receive Delilahs boot on his back. 

“Sorry Lance but I’m not done yet. I still have a few questions for you.” She applied slight pressure to Lance's back as he attempted to stand up. “Why do you think your friends act the way they do?” 

“What?” 

“You heard me,” Delilah reached down and pulled Lance up and sat on the floor in front of him so they were face to face, “ Why do you think that they treat you like that?” 

“I don’t know probably because I'm annoying and inconsiderate and I can never do anything right als-”

“Stop fucking around Lance, you're only saying what other people have said about you. What do you think?” 

“That I'm obnoxious.” Lance's voice was barely a whisper. 

Delilah gently places her hand on Lance’s shoulder and gently squeezed it “Why?” 

“Well look at the six of us! Shrio and Allura are buff as hell and extremely nice, Hunk is lovable and makes you want to be around him, and don’t even get me started on his cooking. Pidge is hella smart and really good at creating strategy and Keith…” Tears started falling down Lance's face. 

“Yeah?”

“Well he's everything I’m not. He's quite, smart, calm at times, he's a great listener, he works out, and everyone loves being around him. I’m just a loud, obnoxious Cuban boy who should probably go back to Varadero beach. I don’t fit in here.” 

Delilah leaned back a little, crossed her arms, her brow slightly scrunch up as she thought. “Have you tried telling everyone how you feel?” 

“They would just brush it off, or laugh, nothing would change.” Lance release a broken sigh and shook his head. 

Delilah tapped her fingers against her chin “This boy Keith, you like him right.”

Lance knew it was a statement and not a question. “Yes, a lot”

“Well have you told him yet?”

Lance wiped his face with the back of his arm and glanced up “No”

“Well that explains it. You need to tell him or else you will never be content in life.” 

Lance looked at Delilah trying to read her expression but received nothing. After a few moments of silence Delilah’s voice broke through the silence. 

“Lance if you were a mineral, what type of mineral would you be?” 

Lance snapped his head up, his eyes staring right at Delilah whose face had no emotion on it “What the actual fuck did you just ask me?” 

“Just answer the question Lance” and Delilah exhaled deeply. 

“I guess a diamond.” and Lance received a giggle from Delilah “sorry I know it's stupid.”

“No no it's just everyone does. Everyone wants to be the ‘perfect’ diamond,” and Delilah turned her head to the windows staring at nothing.

“Okay? Your point is?” 

Delilah exhaled for a few seconds then looked back at Lance “Eric Thomas once said ‘Everybody wants to be a diamond, but very few are willing to be cut.’ so are you?” 

“Am I what?” Lance questioned 

“Are you willing to get cut?” and Delilah stare pierced through Lance like daggers. 

“I-ah I don't know.” Lance exhaled and shook his head. 

“Well you better figure it out” Delilah stood up “because until you do, you will just be a dull rock to them.” 

Lance stared at Delilah as she extended her hand to him and pulled him up. 

“Why did you chose a diamond?” 

“Well like you said, diamonds are perfect and most people like them.” 

“That's where you're wrong Lance” and Delilah made her way to the stairs as Lance followed. 

“What?” 

“Diamonds are not made perfect, they are shaped and molded to fit what other people want and desire. But I think the reason you chose it is because diamonds start out as carbon. However after pressure and heat it become a diamond,” Delilah faced Lance who only gave her the raised eyebrow of confusion. 

“Okay bu-” 

But Delilah cut him off “What this shows is that someone can start out as nothing and even though life treats them bad they can still turn out wanted by many. That's why I think you chose diamond.” 

“Did you just give me a life lesson using a mineral?” 

“Yes” and Delilah giggled, “Now let's go show everyone that you're a diamond” she lightly shoved Lance and ran down the stairs. 

“Don't call me that” and Lance ran after Delilah. 

\---

“This is why I believe that Cats is the best musical.” Ethan firmly stated as he crossed his arms, feeling the anger being transmitted from Kevin. 

Kevin opened his mouth to return his thoughts but was cut off by something falling down the stairs. Everyone turned their attention towards the noise and were greeted with Lance laying on top of Delilah , who was laughing hysterically. 

Shiro activated dad mode and ran over to the two people “Are you guys okay?” He knelt down next to Lance and tried to pull him off Delilah. Everyone soon followed as Shrio managed to pull Lance up. 

“I’m sorry! I tripped going down the stairs!” Lance frantically tried to help Delilah as she rolled on her back, wiping her tears from laughing. 

“Don’t sweat it!” Delilah put her hands on the floor and launched herself up. “That was more fun than listening to Gasolina play.” She patted Lances back. 

“You have a strange sense of humor.” He mumbled in return. 

“I know, you should see my family,” and rolled her shoulders and looked at Kevin, “Kevin why are you mad? Was Ethan talking about Cats again?” She started making her way to the rental as Kevin stomped after her. Ethan’s face remained neutral until Delilah spoke just a bit louder than normal “Besides we all know Hamilton is the best.” With that said Ethan took off to the rentals intended to fight Delilah on the subject. However stopped a few strides in. 

“Coran!”

“Yes Ethan?”

“Where the hell am I? I need help.” Ethan extended his arm in the air and Coran walked over and took it. 

“I’ll take you.” and they both walked away, Ethan still mumbling on what he was going to say. 

Silence filled the air after the four left, leaving everyone looking at Lance who was rubbing his shoulder. 

Shrio cleared his throat “Lance?” 

“Yeah?”

“Everything okay? You were up there awhile, for just grabbing your phone.” 

Everyone nodded in agreement and Lance sucked in a breath “Delilah and I were just talking that's all, she is a very interesting women.” 

“About what?” Pidge pried, as if it was their business. 

“Oh just random things, like..uh..paint balling and…. school. Haha” Lance could feel the sweat building up on his forehead and he tried to laugh it off. 

“I don’t think that's true.” Hunk finally spoke. Everyone turned toward Hunk and Lance crossed his arms and hugged his waist. “If it was you wouldn’t stumble so much.” 

Once again everyone nodded in agreement. Keith shifted his weight between his feet and quietly mumbled “Then what did you talk about?” 

“Sorry mullet head, what did you say?” 

“I just asked what you talked about?” Keith lifted his head and stared at Lance, everyone else followed suit. 

Lance closed his eyes and exhaled “We mostly talked about how I should present myself and what I want in life.We also discuss how I am being tr-treated and what I ne-need to do to make myself happy.” Everyone stared at Lance wide eyed, definitely not expecting that. 

“Why would you discuss that with a stranger?” Allura asked feeling slightly offended that he didn’t ask any of them. 

Lance kept his eyes on the ground and shifted his weight between his feet. After a minute or two of silence Lance shrugged his shoulder. He didn’t know what to say, he didn't want to hurt anyone of his friends over his dumb problem. 

“Lance, buddy you have to talk to us.” Hunk patted Lance's shoulder and Lance slumped down on the stairs. 

After few minutes of silence Shiro cleared his throat, “What if we went up stairs and talked about things?” after a few moments Lance nodded and they all moved upstairs. 

\---

Everyone was sitting on the couches or around Lance in general. Lance was in the middle of the couch with Hunk sitting on his left, Shiro on his right. Allura was sitting on the couch parallel to the other couch with Keith and Pidge. 

“So Lance what is this about?” Shiro asked while placing his hand on Lance's shoulder. 

Lance inhaled and quickly scanned everyone’s faces, spending a few seconds more on Keith's face. He quickly closed his eyes and exhaled and slowly spoke “I don’t feel respected.” 

Lance was met with complete silence from the group and he opened his eyes to find them all staring at him. 

After a few moments of silence Allura broke the silence “What do you mean?” Her voice easing the tension that was building in the room. 

Lance swallowed around the lump in his throat “I mean I just feel like you all hate me.” 

“Lance we don’t hate you!” Hunk wrapped his arms around Lance and hugged him tight. 

“I agree with Hunk!” Pidge said, now standing up on the couch. “I mean I guess we joke with you a lot, but we don’t mean any harm.” 

“I know that's why it's stupid, because I over react about things.” Lance attempted to pull away from Hunk but failed miserably. 

“No Lance it’s not stupid. We just weren't aware of how you felt.” Shiro gently rubbed Lances back “You just need to communicate with us.” 

Lance nodded repeatedly, trying to escape the topic. 

“We will change what we do so you feel respected” Allura gave a friendly pat on Lances back and everyone hummed in agreement, all except Keith, whose face was knit together in frustration and confusion. 

Pidge leaned down and whispered in Keith's ear “You okay?” 

Keith jumped slightly at Pidge then nodded a small yes to them, his eyes still fixed on Lance who was talking to the others. 

They narrowed their eyes and and glanced at Lance. “You need to talk to him.” they whispered. 

“Why?” Keith whispered back.

“Because you two have more sexual tension then Sasuke and Naruto, so just tell him.” After that they stood back up and started talking to the rest of the group. 

‘Maybe I should tell him….What could go wrong.’ Keith became lost in his own thoughts that he didn't even notice Lances stare. 

\---

After some time talking Pidge held up their phone for everyone to see “Guys it's almost 7:30 we should play a few more games.” 

“Yeah I don’t want to waste our free games.” Allura brushed some hair out of her face. 

“Alright let's go down.” Shiro stood and extended his arm towards Lance who pulled himself up. 

“You guys go, I’m staying out.” and Keith sunk farther into the couch. 

“You sure Keith?” Hunk stared at the raven haired boy. They all received a vigorous nod from the boy and started towards the stairs. 

“I’m staying out too.” Lance stopped walking “We have an odd number and I don't want to make Ethan play again, plus I should watch Keith to make sure he doesn't run away again.” Lance chuckled to himself. 

Before anyone could protest Pidge spoke (a bit too fast) “That's a great idea Lance, well you two have fun” and dragged Hunk down the stairs. 

Shrio and Allura glanced at each other then started down the stairs. 

Lance's heart began to pound faster, did he really just do that? He's all by himself with Keith what could go wrong. Lance took in a deep breath then turned to face Keith who was staring at the floor. 

Lance opened his mouth to speak, it's now or never. 

“I h-”

“I need to tell you something.” 

Lance blinked in surprise, he was not expecting Keith to say anything. 

“Alright mullet man, what is it?” Lance rocked back and forth on his feet. 

“You have to promise you won't laugh.” Keith was still looking at the ground, his hands clenching and unclenching. 

“….I won’t, I know I’m an asshole but I’m not that much of an asshole Keith.” 

Keith’s eyes briefly looked up at Lance's face, then immediately back on the floor.

“Okay,” Keith inhaled slowly, letting his lungs fill up till they hurt and release some of the air, he slowly moved his head up and looked at Lance “I like you.” 

There he said it, now there is nothing that can change what I just said. Keith remained staring at Lance, studying his face, he watch Lance's face turn from happiness, to disbelief to confusion in a matter of seconds. 

Neither of the boys said anything, and the air was growing tense by the second. Keith started to regret everything and started devising a plan to escape the room that seemed to be getting smaller with every breath he took. 

A tiny chuckle bubbled up from Lance and Keith quickly turned his head to Lance. He stared at him for a moment and tried to rush pass Lance but was stopped by Lance grabbing his arm. 

“Let go!” he tried to pull away from Lance's tight grip “You said you wouldn't laugh at me.” 

“Who” His voice was barely a whisper.

Keith stopped fighting Lance and started at the taller boy. “What?”

“Who told you to do it? Did Pidge put you up to it? Cause I have to admit you made me believe you for a split second.” 

“What are yo- No no one put me up to this. This is all me” Keith looked at Lance who was on the verge of tears.

“Are you sure?” Lance's voice crack near the end, indicated tears. “Because this isn't the first time something like this has happened. Plus guys like me don’t get guys like you.” 

“Lance listen to me.” Keith grabbed both of Lance's hands and attempted to get Lance to look at him but failed. Keith quickly brought Lance in for a hug and whispered by his ear. “I do like you, I’ve liked you for awhile. Nobody put me up to this, this is all me.” Keith felt his shoulder get wet but kept talking “You are an amazing talented person, who deserves so much in this world. I’m sorry you feel like you don’t deserve anything good. But you do believe me you do.” 

Lance remained quiet for a few minutes and Keith found himself unconsciously tracing patterns on Lances back in order to comfort him. 

After some more time Lance pulled his head back a little, while moving his right hand under Keith's jaw to push his face up and gently pressed his lips against Keith's. 

Keith was wide eyed for a few seconds then he closer he eyes and moved one hand into Lance's hair. 

What felt like an eternity, was only a few second the boys broke apart, and Lance softly spoke “I like you too.” 

Keith smiled and pressed his face into Lance's jacket, nothing could be more perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's a wrap.
> 
> Thank You for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is my first Voltron fic ever! And my first attempt at a "Romance."  
> I honestly have no idea where this is going  
> I want to update once a week but with school and life idk  
> If I do anything wrong please let me know, I'm not the best writer  
> Feel free to message me anytime!  
> Tumblr: the-kittens-of-voltron  
> (P.S The armor that they wear is just like the ones from the show)  
> (P.S.S Lance, Hunk, Keith are 18, Pidge is 17, and Shiro and Allura are 20)


End file.
